Seeing Triple
by PatsTheName
Summary: Abby and Liam do a little bit of research on the three-year rule of the Japanese in the Philippines. The problem: Liam or Kaoru? Cross-over of my original work-in-progress story and OHSHC. KaoruxOCXOC.  Rating may change eventually. Changed prologue.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: SEMBREAK WADDUP!**** Okay, so first, I think it is best you read my work-in-progress story. The link is in my profile if you're interested, but you'll understand better if you read it. Since Liam (OC) has some resemblance to the twins, why not make a cross-over? Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Yes, this contains spoilers for my story. **

**P.P.S.: I changed the prologue! =))**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran. If I did, then I would be one very happy camper. Liam, Abby, and all Dreamt Admonitions references are created by me. For Liam's looks, he first started out as my creation until I realized he looked like the twins. My bad.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**

Two men appear in a dark alley on the streets of Japan. Both carried a black suitcase; both bolted with heavy-duty locks and chains.

The thinner of the two spoke first, clearly altering his voice to disguise himself. "You got the stuff?"

"Yeah, you got the money?" The other man, a guy in a dark trench coat, said raspily.

The thinner man shook the case in his hands, making a little more noise than necessary with the chains attached. "Are you sure this can alter what happened?"

The two make a switch, making sure the other doesn't create any noise. "If you have a time traveler, which I know you know two of."

The slender man shudders, which makes the darker of the two grin. Can he tell what will happen? "I just need to convince them first."

"They will be, but you're not the one convincing them."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, so I added a prologue to the story to kind of set the mood. What's gonna happen? Who're the two mysterious men in the alley? Why does the conjunction of 'who' and 'are' look so awkward? Answers to the first two questions will be answered in the next few chapters~<strong>

**Kaoru: The third one—**

**Hikaru: - we can answer**

**Twins: if you want. :**

**Li: (Goes in between the twins and attaches to them) I think she can find that out by herself, you bloody doppelgangers.**

**Abby: (Slaps the back of Li's head) Speak for yourself. T.T I need an Advil just from looking at you guys together in the same room.**

**Rest of the Host Club: Us, too. T.T**

**Me: Hahaha! You will get used to it, my darlings. ;) Review, mi amigos~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Kamusta na kayo! Irrashaimaste (my horrible hearing of Japanese isn't helping anyone)! Hola! And Hello again! This was supposed to be the prologue, but the other chapter seemed to sound more like a prologue than this one. So don't be surprised if this chapter sounds a bit like a prologue.**

**Enjoy and review! It means a LOT if you do. ;)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ouran, for Bisco Hatori does. She's one bad-ass manga writer/ artist. :-bd**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**~Abby's POV~**

"Tell me again why we have to go to Japan? And why by plane?" I hate sounding so desperate and childish, but flights plus Ms. Abigail Priscilla Rodriguez equals massive migraines and flashbacks to excessive aerial nosebleeds, which are never good. I hook myself to the arm of the red-head beside me and tilt my head up to face him, not helping my "don't-look-childish-in-front-of-the-ignoramus" motto. "We can just time travel to the exact time. Less nausea."

Li's fixing up paperwork and passports that I usually handle. I honestly don't know where this serious side comes from, but it's rare. It's one of the sad facts of life that I have to suffer from the English trickster side of his personality. "Because He told us that the reason behind Japan's rule and the people who can help us are in the present. Redundant, yeah?" He says, slightly still noticing the English accent in his voice. I never get tired of that.

"Very. I'm guessing that's the only clue he's giving us?" I practically whimper, looking up at his golden Cheshire eyes

He nods.

I sigh. "Great." Noticing that he's pretty much preoccupied and that we're almost landing, I sit myself upright and clumsily fasten my seatbelt. His busy composure breaks as I do so, however, when I see him look at me from his peripheral vision. "Well, you're the mind-reader here. Where do we start?"

"Right around… here." He points to a map that, thanks to our "mystical ways," acts like an iPad (which kind of makes me wonder why we can't use an iPad instead). He's pointing to a very posh building that doesn't seem very historical. I look closer and notice that it's not a normal building.

It's a school.

Ouran Academy.

**~Kaoru's POV~**

"Hikaru! Don't leave me alone with this homework! You know I'm bad at Math!" Ah, the magic of acting. Why did Kyoya have to let us do full-day hosting? It gets tiring.

Hikaru strides over to my table and sees the graphing paper full of lines and scribbles. Fully minding the 10-A fan girls, he lifts my chin with his pen so that I could look at him. "Is my little brother a little tired? He's answering the wrong questions." I force my eyes to look down at my paper. It _was_ the wrong homework. Whoops.

At least it makes the situation more believable.

I turn my head away like in our usual sessions. "It's not my fault that you wanted to sleep while I was cramming. I could have told you that I was busy, but I didn't want to disturb you as well." I say, facing away and trying to look like I was hurt.

I'm guessing our little plan is working, because I can sense the tension between the fan girls as Hikaru grabs my cheek with his hand. He looks at my eyes with equally teary ones. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't realize. Will you forgive me?"

That causes a few squeals. I can see the faces of the girls silently sharing thoughts to one another: _Is Kaoru going to forgive his brother? Will they have another huge fight?_ Only we know the answer to that.

I stand up, hug my brother, and try to look sincere and unbothered by the screams as I say, "What's there to forgive? I'll never be mad at you, Hikaru!"

The floor shakes as the class screams with "KYAAAAAAAA~~~"s and "MOOOEEEEEEE~~~~"s. Hikaru, still part of the act, grabs my wrist to get graphing paper because I "forgot" my extras at home.

_I can see you over thinking. Maybe sharing the seme-uke role is a bad idea. _I can sense Hikaru saying that through his facial expression he practically threw towards me. I use to find it weird that Hikaru's voice was so clear in my head, but I got use to it.

_Are you kidding me? Dude, you heard their screams. They loved it._ As usual, I think it; he receives it. No explanation necessary.

Our mother used to find it weird, our unspoken twin telepathy. It's the only think keeping me and Hikaru from being too clueless about each other. My theory is that from our lonely days before the Host Club, we hung around each other way much more than necessary. We don't mind it, of course, so we just let it become part of who we are.

Our little trip to the lockers was pretty soon stopped, however, when the first period teacher comes in and we take out usual seats on either side of Haruhi. The teacher is a pudgy, short man with gold-rimmed glasses. His semi-bald head is covered with a comb-over until his flabby neck. A sweat-stained shirt and necktie stretched across his clothing, almost looking like stripes. We call him Jollibee after this Philippine commoner fast-food mascot who resembles his look.

And yes, Tono became interested in other countries' commoner fare, starting with the Hitachiin's Filipino heritage. I honestly don't know for certain if we're 1/64th Filipino, but leave it to Kyoya to know every single student's family heritage tracing back to the caveman days. There is a benefit to it, though: apparently, Haruhi is 1/16th Filipino, so you can probably imagine Tono's face when he found out.

He tries to sort out his stained papers as I "unconsciously" tap my blue pen against my lower lip for the fans. "Class," he starts as usual without even glancing at the class, "you all know the drill in the morning. Reply slips due today and payments are to be give—"

He was interrupted by a knock from the door. Jollibee, irritated as usual, scurries off to see what it's about. From his frustrated stance, he turns calm and stiff. I guess Mr. Suo is there to talk about some random school documents. He checks a list of what looks like an attendance sheet and he steps away from the door. Two unfamiliar students trail behind the pudgy teacher. I stare at my twin (and, by default Haruhi, who's also looking at me) for a second, trying to comprehend what has happened.

A black-haired girl entered the room with a clone of me trailing behind.

His eyes locked with Hikaru, then mine, and it was like staring into a far mirror. Only this time, your reflection is smirking at your astonished appearance. I glance at the girl looking at my mirror image. Her face first seemed to register as shocked, and slowly diminished into a calm state as three words from out of nowhere echoed in my ears:

_We got them._

"Class, I'd like you to meet the exchange students from the Philippines."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes Side Story:**

**Honey-sempai: I like it! What do you think, Takashi and other people? Huh? Huh? :3 Please rate and review! I'll give you cake~! Usa-chan will be upset if you don't. :(**

**Mori: Hmm...**

**Me: You readers want cake, right? Or Tamaki's Kuma-chan? :D**

**Tamaki: NOOOO. MY KUMA-CHAN. -Tries to snatch Kuma-chan from my hands-**

**Kyoya: Tamaki, it's a fa-**

**Me: SSSSSHHHHHHHZSRXDTFCYVGHBUNJ! Don't mind what he said; it's the real Kuma-chan. :D I'll update when Tamaki figures out this isn't the real Kuma-chan. Bye for now~**

**A/N: **** Yay! You've actually read until this chapter! I would hug you all if I could! :3 Please review, m'darlings. You know you want to. ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **** Yay! You've actually read until this chapter! I would hug you all if I could! :3 Please review, m'darlings. You know you want to. :**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran, but my originals are mine, hence the term "originals." ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**~Kaoru's POV~**

_Shit._

The only word playing through my mind the whole day. Shit.

_Someone's been a broken profanity tape recorder today. You okay? We need to order together for the fan girls, you know. _Hikaru's voice is ringing in my head as the cafeteria chef expectantly waits for out order. I can't help but feel this "you're-slow-but-I-won't-complain-to-a-rich-kid" vibe from him.

_Oh, right. _I thought to him. _Hmm… lunch set A on go. Ready… go._

Almost as quickly as we even think it, two semi-identical silver lunch trays appear in front of us with our gourmet food. I can't help but remember that this is a routine that we do, hence the reason why he asked that.

We look for a table in the far end of the cafeteria and sit in silence because although Hikaru isn't sending any thoughts across, I can sense he wants to know what is happening with me. We didn't, and couldn't, eat in the classroom like Haruhi does since Mr. Moneybags Kyoya wants more squeals from the fan girls. It makes me think Kyoya isn't only in it for the money, if you know what I mean.

Something wasn't right for the first few minutes of our lunch. There are sounds; the sounds of the voices of the other students, but without that, a cafeteria wouldn't be a cafeteria. I can't seem to look at Hikaru in the eye, and his aren't exactly idle either. I think it's what people call a moment of … awkward silence? We never had one of those before, if I recall.

It's too much for me to handle. "Hikaru, you can ask me what's wrong, you know." I say, breaking through the collective murmurs of the cafeteria scene.

"Actually, I kind of have a hint of what you're thinking of." A piece of pork dances around his plate, his fork maneuvering the movements. "Did you see that new kid from this morning; the guy? I know people have been trying to look like us because of our fan base and stuff, but doesn't he look a bit too… identical?"

Subconsciously, I copy my brother's fork-pork tango and pretend I'm his reflection. "Well, someone's finally caught on with his common sense." Sense the sarcasm there. "And I don't know why, but did you hear this British voice…"

I can tell he was going to finish my sentence before I even try, so I don't. "… saying 'We got them?' I was there, Sergeant Obvious. And I asked Saeko and Haruhi if they heard it; they didn't." He said, referring to our little toy and this long-haired Euro-Asian girl who sits in front of him in class. I pretend to giggle for the sake of the fan girls Hikaru mentally said were sneaking behind us and I hear the usual "Kyaa~~~"s and "Awww~~~~"s

_If it helps, I heard it._

Our eyes grew wide at the same time as a familiar British voice interrupts our conversation. Our eyes cut through the crowds of fan girls and hungry students to find the source of the voice, only to see a red patch of hair and a set of trickster eyes call us out of the cafeteria.

_Should we follow?_ Hikaru's partially worried expression explains a lot.

Part of me says, "Both of you are just hearing stuff. It's not him."

Then again, I did say part.

**~Abby's POV~**

"I still don't see how this is helping." He knows how much I don't like not knowing something… which is why he's not saying anything. God, I'm slow.

"From what I know about the Hitachiin twins, they'll probably follow and look for me." Well, someone's feeling humble today. I see his point, but why are we at this music room that's far away from the cafeteria? "If I'm correct, they gave up looking near the cafeteria, got bored, decided to continue their plans, and they're on their way here right about… now."

Yeah, right.

"I just don't understand how he can just disappear like that, Hikaru!" A distant voice came from the far end of the empty hall. Li smirked at my obvious glare and grabbed my wrist to hide behind a pink pillar. Do these people even know the color white?

"Well, maybe he did or maybe he didn't. All we know is that Kyoya and Tono are going to freak when we enter that music room." Another voice, a key lower than the first one, responded. "I'm sure a little hosting with your brother will fix you right up, Kao." Hosting?

_You ready?_

Whoa. What was that? It was the same voice, but his lips didn't move. Oh God, don't tell me…

As if reading my mind, Li gives me another trickster smirk.

It's been ten minutes since the twins went inside the music room and a bunch of visibly irritated girls started to line up outside. A bunch of them are holding magazines and different pictures of seven different guys. Two of which were the Hitachiins.

"Hey Books, do you know what a Host Club is?" Li asked. His hands started crinkling into tired shapes as he pressed down on an empty part of the map. Seriously, why doesn't he get a laptop or an iPad?

"Hmmm… doesn't sound very familiar. Is that a club where guys train to be proper showmen in parties and stuff? Like 'hosting a party?" I poke him in the head, sending him a clear signal that maps are not meant to be typed on.

"Okay one, this map is our only way to contact Him, so we can't just trade it in for some old iPad or any technological shit." Oh sure, _NOW_ he tells me why it's so important.

He stands up and brushes off the invisible dirt collected onto his pants, making sure that there's not a single piece of dust. I can't help but look at him run his hand through his hair, making a few of the girls walking towards the line take a second glance.

I have no idea why that's making my hands clench into fists. Or why my face suddenly starts to feel a rush of heat. Was I blushing? Was I annoyed? What is wrong with me?

"And two," His clear-cut British voice invades my mind and slices through my train of thought. I need to think straight. "since we both don't know what the host club is, the only way we can find out is for you to go into that music room with all the other girls." Okay, sounds understa—

Wait. What? "I'm sorry." I say, pretending to clean my ears with my pinky. The next words that come out of my lips are the words I try to say as calmly as possible, "Did I just hear you say that I have to pretend to be interested in this so called 'Host Club' and line up with those girls and become one of them?"

"Look," He places his hand on my shoulder as his face exudes an heir of mock sympathy, "this hurts me as much as it hurts you."

"Yeah, somebody's _really_ jealous about me going in there with a bunch of women, the Hitachiin brothers and whatever else lies beyond those doors." Notice the subtle hint of sarcasm.

"But from what I can see so far, the only way we can get the Hitachiin brothers is for you to go in there and try to get them to talk to us."

I point my finger at him and open my mouth, ready to start an argument, but I couldn't think of anything to use as a rebuttal. My mouth just closes as my eyes stare him down and a growl escapes my throat, trying not to attract any attention from those passing by.

The sound of my footsteps making their way towards the end of the line never sounded so annoying. I turn around to see Li behind a group of girls, waving at me with that smug look of his. All I could do is cross my arms in anger.

I hate it when he's right.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya: Tamaki, how could you believe that <strong>_**that**_** was your Kuma-chan? T.T**

**Tamaki: WHAT? She said she took my Kuma-chan, so I acted from instinct. Besides, it did look like Kuma from how she was hiding it!**

**Honey: But Tama-chan, it was a plastic fish. Right, Takashi? **

**Mori: Hmm…**

**Tamaki: OH COME ON, IT LOOKED LIKE MY KUMA. (grabs fish) I MEAN, C'MON, THE SCALES HERE LOOK LIKE BEAR EARS!**

**Haruhi: Uhm, Tamaki, it's a fish.**

**Tamaki: But… (Sulks in his corner)**

**Me: Oh no, not again. T.T I shall finish the next chapter once Tamaki's set to be in it. Adios, mi amigos~**

**Tamaki: Wait! (Bounces back) I'M IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? HOST CLUB, SET THE MUSIC ROOM UP! NOW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Me: HAPPY –almost- NEW YEAR! Chapter 3, my awesome turtles. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, MY PRECIOUS READERS! Upset vibes. T.T **

**Honey: Pat-chan…o.o… Patricia-chan…O.o… Patty-chan! :D We're going to get ready now, okay? :D**

**Me: Okay, Honey-sempai! :) **

**Twins: Ah-ah. Can't we take a break? T.T**

**Abby: Not if you want to be the main characters, you're not.**

**Li: (Slaps Kaoru on the shoulder) You'll get used to that. Just like Haruhi over here; she's used to it.**

**Haruhi: … Ne?**

**Me: Haha! I'll try to find a chapter where you can take a break, okay?**

**Abby, Li, and the Twins: HOLY HELL YEAH! \m/**

**Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine. They belong to certain people at a certain place and time. One of them is Bisco Hatori, who shall forever be credited for ownership. ;)**

**-And special mention to Aubrey09 for being my (if I recall) first ever reviewer! You are awesome and I hope you're still reading kasi matagal na ako hindi nag-update (*for those who don't understand tagalong* 'cause, for the longest time, I haven't updated.) Hehe ;)-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3:<span>**

**~Abby's POV~**

"Honey's such a cutie pie!~"

"Omigod, yeah! Plus, he balances out Mori's BAMF-ness."

"Isn't Kyoya the BAMF?"

"The twins are!"

_Oh dear Lord, shut up! _The line outside the music room was moving slightly, but I didn't know it would take _this_ long for me to get inside! It's so time-consuming. I wish I could've brought my copy of _the Hunger Games _or _Noli Me Tangere_. The former 'cause I really want to read it, and the latter because it's something like an after-effect of our last mission.

Oh, well. Not much I could do now except get some intelligence from these LOUD girls.

My neck stretches upward as my eyes scan the crowd for people I know. Why are Japanese people so tall?

A girl, surrounded by many others, maintained the attention of most of the crowd. Her smiles, hand gestures, and the four-to-five magazines in her hand indicate that she's probably doing this thing that I heard from the others called, "fan girling." I start my way over towards her, passing by five very upset fans that have probably been waiting for about half an hour.

"Hey there…" Shit, what was her name? Something with an 'S'… "Saeko!" I bump a few others to try and successfully call her attention. The same girl stopped in the middle of a massive debate with a possibly Half-French girl with an enormous pink bow.

"Oh, hey Abby!" She waves with her fist full of magazines and the girls behind Little Miss Frenchie squeal and back away as semi-blonde foreigner falls into their arms. I have absolutely no idea why that makes me just want to talk to Saeko more.

"Hey!" Unexpectedly, my voice came out a bit too nervously. Guess I should continue the act. "Uhm… what are you lining up for?" My finger rests on my lip like I'm pointing at it, hopefully looking like an innocent newbie; one of the many techniques I was able to pick up from Crys and Kellie. They may be the devil reincarnates of Padre Damaso and President Snow combined, but they have reasons and methods of getting to the top.

Saeko gives me a look of empathy and others follow, leaving me clueless to whether I got them or not. "Oh, well since you're a new kid and all, I'll give you a basic verbal tour of what's what and who's who. Anything to help a fellow fangirl newbie!" Suddenly, as she's saying that, she looks of to the distance and starts talking to some inanimate object, and the other girls start tearing up and clapping their hands. Are they moved or something?

"So here it goes." She takes a deep breath as two girls bring in a visual aid from out of nowhere. "Inside that room is the infamous Host Club. The Host Club was founded by Tamaki Suo, the Prince type, who had a dream of creating a club full of handsome-looking men that accommodate to the sad, boring lives of the ladies of this super-rich school. It was co-founded by Kyoya Ootori, who's the club's finance manager, events manager, and the Cool type. We were just in a debate on who would be the next in charge when Tamaki and Kyoya aren't around: Mori, the Stoic type; Honey, the Loli-shota/ Kiddie type; Haruhi, the Natural type; or, my bet, the Hitachiin twins, the Little Devil Types." She dramatically explained as she emphasized each name and type of each… host? Is that what you call it?

My head started to spin from all the information given to me. "Let me get this straight. The Host club is a group of 7 good-looking guys whose main priority is to entertain the bored super-rich girls of the school with numerous events? Like tea parties and stuff?"

"… Basically, yeah." She said dismissively as she continued her debate with Big Bow. I don't know why the thought of the club makes me laugh. A group of seven guys holding tea parties all day? This Tamaki fellow must be an idiot.

I try to give a smug look to Li, who has seemed to disappear from his place a while ago. Ugh, that little British prick better come back soon or I'll—

"Welcome!" A masculine Japanese voice came from above me. Yes, _above,_ because if I looked straight ahead to the source, I would only see a buttoned-up light blue blazer and, pretty soon, a pair of black leather shoes.

Why? Because one after the other, screaming banshee fan girls started stomping all over and past me. Even Saeko helped by pushing me (hopefully unintentionally) into the line of fire!

Thanks so much for the help.

I just reluctantly stayed on the ground until I felt a presence hovering above my head. "Li, you say anything and I am going to—"

"I'm not sure what and who you're talking about," he says, actually being able to hide the English accent for once, "but I think I need to bring you to the infirmary."

He's still crouching down, which shouldn't have surprise me. "You've completely forgotten what we can do, didn't you?" I felt the scars on my face regenerating and internal pains healing themselves.

Li just crouches in disbelief. "Wha- How- What did- Huh?"

Unbelievable! "C'mon, you bumbling idiot, before our cover is blown!" I grab his wrist and force him to follow me. Surely he can even follow that instruction.

**~Li's POV~**

Stalking twins who look exactly like you from outside a music room is famishing work. Good thing it was still a while before—

The line's gone.

Okay, this is normal. I mean, Abby couldn't have been looking for me while waiting in line, right? I just went to get some snacks from their cafeteria, is all. (It was worth it, believe me.)

My phone. She has her phone, doesn't she? And it can be reached anywhere, so I should call her to ask what's going on.

Damn hyperhydrosis. Why are my hands suddenly sweaty, and why is my heart suddenly racing? Is this because of… Shit, I have no time for this at all!

My hands finally clasp my phone and I speed-dial Abby. One ring… Two… C'mon Abby, pick up. I may not use an iPad, but I do have a phone. Pick up, pick up, pi—

"Hello Liam. Teehee." Okay, that did _not_ sound like her. It sounds like…

"Crys? What are you doing with Abby's phone? Are you in Japan too?"

"Er… uhm… I was just… WAIT, she's in JAPAN?"

I have no time for this. "Never mind. Bye."

Crap. Okay, there's only one other way to get in there if I can't contact Abby, but that will just make me look like a bloody homo. Shit, how do I contact—

"Kaoru!" A hand slithers on my shoulder. "Where have you been?" One of the Hitachiins thinks I'm the other? Wait, one of the Hitachiins is _missing_?

He gives me an exasperated look. "C'mon, we have guests to attend to."

"There seems to be a misunderstanding here." His hand, no matter how smooth, started chaffing my wrist. "Excuse me, Hitachiin." Great, he can't hear me over the loud squeals.

Honestly, I can't blame him.

Well, there's only one thing left to do…

_Hitachiin, I'm not your brother._

He stops in his tracks and stares at me. Finally he listens!

"Who are you—How—" Is it a habit in this school to have a lot of interruptions? "You're not Kaoru, are you?"

_Nope._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, I may have altered the events and this may be the most poorly-written chapter I've created. Especially Li's part.<strong>

**Li: HEY. .**

**Abby: HAY NAKO! GOOD THING I HAVE REGENERATING POWERS.**

**Tamaki: … We're still not there. –Disappears into corner-**

**Me: Don't worry Tamaki! You'll be in the next chapter; I promise.**

**Honey: Will we be there too? :D**

**Mori: Hmm…**

**Me: Of course! Review and wait for the next chapter, mi amigos~! And...**

**Everyone: **

**Happy New Year from all of us at the Host Club! :-bd**


End file.
